sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Christine Bright
)]] Name: Christine “Chris” Bright Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Mixed Martial Arts, Dungeons and Dragons, Tattoo Artistry, Social Justice Appearance: Chris is a dark-skinned girl of half Latino-American, half Caucasian descent. She is tall, standing at 5’11’’, and weighs 137 pounds. She is muscular and fit. She typically wears her collarbone-length black hair in a ponytail. Her face is soft and round, with a somewhat large nose. She has brown eyes and thick eyebrows. Her ears and her left eyebrow are pierced. She does not wear makeup. Chris usually curates her wardrobe based off of comfort and practicality, favoring flannel shirts and hoodies. She also has a particular fondness for loud, garishly colored clothing, especially tacky Hawaiian shirts. She finds the groans of her more fashion-conscious friends funny, and she genuinely likes the way they look on her. In formal settings, she usually prefers to wear suits, but she’ll wear a dress if the mood strikes her. On the day she was abducted, Chris was wearing a blue button-up Hawaiian shirt with a yellow hibiscus flower pattern over a plain black t-shirt, bright pink pants, and brown hiking boots. Biography: Christine Bright was born on May 29, 2000 as the third child of Rosa and Jeff Bright. Her siblings are a three-year-older sister, Alicia, and a five-year-older brother, Benjamin. Rosa was born in Mexico. Excelling in school, she was awarded several scholarships, allowing her to attend university abroad at The University of Texas at Austin, where she studied computer science. Upon graduation, she found a job as a web developer at the Chattanooga office of an auto company. Jeff was a co-worker who joined at the same time as her, and the two eventually fell in love and started a family. Both kept their careers, as Jeff’s parents lived in the area, and were happy to help with children, once they came. Chris was a cheerful, boisterous child, enjoying her time in her local little league team and occasionally getting in trouble for accidentally being too rough on the playground. While she had a tendency to get into heated arguments over trivial subjects, she calmed down quickly and forgave easily, and was generally well-liked by her peers. One of her early childhood classrooms had a well-loved illustrated book of fairy tales, and. young Chris thought the armored, sword-wielding knights were incredibly cool. She admired their courage and heroism, and would often emulate them on the playground, pretending to save princesses in distress. Even as she got older, Chris kept a place in her heart for knights. She briefly tried to get into medieval history, but quickly realized that she was interested in the image and the romantic ideal of knighthood, not the reality. This love of knights was what compelled one of her middle-school friends to invite her to a new Dungeons and Dragons group. Chris decided to try it out, making a paladin that was a slightly modified version of herself. She enjoyed making a story with her friends while trying to solve their various fantasy problems, and in time branched out to making other characters, though she could never bring herself to be evil. While that group eventually dissolved for a variety of mundane reasons, Chris continued to be in at least one D&D group from that point on. When Chris was in middle school, her brother Ben got heavily into mixed-martial-arts. He spent a lot of time watching fights on their television, and one day Chris decided to pay full attention as well. She was quickly hooked by the intensity and athleticism involved, the inherent drama of two human beings trying to best each other in physical combat. Watching tournaments together became a bonding activity for the siblings. Chris soon began yearning to feel what it was like to actually spar with someone, to train with that sort of discipline. She soon joined a local gym’s MMA program for 12-to-18-year-olds, at her brother’s encouragement. Chris liked the exercise, and was hooked ever since the first time she was able to actually spar with someone. She kept attending classes up to the present day, and hopes to eventually fight in the amateur circuits. Unfortunately, her 18th birthday was only a few days before her school trip, so she never got the chance. While there was no single inciting incident, during her time in high school, Chris developed a dream of becoming a tattoo artist. She had always enjoyed art, and often spent time sketching various ideas that crossed her mind; but she’d never felt compelled to branch out into full, elaborate pieces. She wasn’t sure where the idea of tattoo artistry came from, but once it crossed her mind, Chris quickly became determined. She had always admired the beauty of body art, and thought that it’d be a worthy cause to help people take such a large step of self-expression. More selfishly, it’d also guarantee that her designs would be seen and admired for years. After she graduates from high school, Chris plans to find an apprenticeship under a professional tattoo artist, working other jobs as necessary to pay the bills. Her parents were - and still are, privately - nervous about the idea, but they believe in her skill and willpower; and want to support her. She has dedicated much of her recent free time to building up her portfolio. Chris is a lesbian. While she’d had a feeling that she liked girls early on in life, her identity didn’t solidify until Ben came out as bisexual when he was 18. Chris came out a year later, confident after first having several long conversations with her brother. Their parents were supportive in both cases. It was around that time that Chris started to become aware of politics. Through Twitter and Tumblr, she began to meet other LGBT people around her age. While she was fortunate enough to have accepting family and friends, she soon realized how much bigotry there still was in the world; and was enraged by the injustice. Her political views developed more concretely over the years, and presently Chris considers herself to be a leftist. She is very vocal about her opinions, often getting into political arguments both online and in person. While she does try to be diplomatic, she loses her temper easily at any sign of intolerance, and will hold grudges for long periods of time. She’s made enemies with several of her classmates in this fashion. Romantically, Chris is easily swept away by crushes that develop quickly and often, and is confident enough to take action and express her affection. While she is graceful about managing her feelings in cases where her advances are unwanted, in the moment every single one of her crushes feels intense and meaningful. When she is in a relationship, Chris is intensely devoted to her partner, sometimes stiflingly so; and she is easily devastated by breakups. Chris does decently enough in school, usually getting B’s. She studies when she feels she desperately needs to, but can usually coast by on just paying attention in class. Her favorite classes are the sciences, as they tend to be more practical and hands-on; especially chemistry. In general, Chris is passionate and easily excitable. She has a seemingly endless reserve of energy, and can often be too loud for others’ tastes. She is incredibly loyal to her friends, and tries to be kind to everyone who isn’t on her metaphorical list of enemies. Advantages: Chris is very physically fit. Her strong bonds with her friends may make them more likely to cooperate with her. Disadvantages: Chris’s strong sense of morality may alienate others, or cause her to pick disadvantageous fights. She has alienated several members of her school with her beliefs. Designated Number: Female Student No. 77 --- Designated Weapon: Big Mouth Billy Bass (15th Anniversary Edition) Conclusion: Keep this between us, G077, but that was actually supposed to go out last version for the anniversary. Stupid postal service ran late, so now you have a whole new friend to motivate you! Just think about how lucky you are. ''- Matt Richards'' The above biography is as written by dmboogie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'dmboogie '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Tyrell Lahti 'Collected Weapons: '''Big Mouth Billy Bass (15th Anniversary Edition) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Oliver Lacroix, Diego Larrosa 'Enemies: 'Tyrell Lahti 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Chris intended to play the heroine, driven by her righteous sense of justice, from the moment she woke. To that end she approached Oliver Lacroix and Jessica Rennes near the fenced-off area of the beaches, bright and chipper. She was a bit late to the party, however, the others had already scaled the fence to investigate, finding a confused and out-of-it Diego Larrosa in the process. Diego was safely recovered, and Jessica was reunited with her girlfriend Stephanie McDonald in the process. All seemed well, and Chris enjoyed and slightly envied the peaceful and prosperous moment. She was also, however, ready to move on. Oliver announced his intent to go find his own friends, but extended an offer to the others to follow along. Chris took it, mostly feeling that Oliver would need a buddy since he was functionally alone, but also to some extent concerned that she'd lose her spirits if she was the third wheel to Jessica and Stephanie. They made it as far as the pier, where Chris continued to keep her spirits high by playing at whimsical things. Diego was the first one to break the peaceful and serene mood- he noticed blood on the pier's steps when he accidentally slipped in it. Others arrived for Chris to note as she tried to reconcile her optimism with the sudden mood the discovery had produced. Her attention was quickly taken by one man in particular. Tyrell confirmed a Violet had shot Dante, but that Dante was still alive and safe. Further inquiry produced Tyrell's full appraisal in brief- not a very rosy picture of Dante's fate, as Tyrell had left him to it and in the hands of others. Tyrell's cynical appraisal triggered Chris' defiance, she loudly and proudly affirmed her contrary views, that nobody was beyond redemption or protection yet. Tyrell stood his ground, and closed the distance between them, angrily saying that Chris was merely naive. Chris was concerned, but mostly on other's behalf, as she got the sense that Ty had bought too wholeheartedly into the island game to be safe for others to be around. She attacked first, intending to knock him down a peg. Tyrell took a shove, then she pinned him against the decks with her technique. Oliver rushed in to help, trying to hold Ty from behind. She did not expect Ty to fight back in a fatal way- Ty lashed out with a brutal bite to her neck that cut through her major blood vessels. She collapsed to the deck, fighting off her own sudden burst of selfish hatred for him, trying to see the good in the world one last time before she quickly bled out. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Ooh, now ''that is a sick death. Funny story, the intern got nauseous and puked watching this one live. Fucking newbies, am I right? ''- Josie Knight'' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You guys probably don't need a third hand, but I can give you moral support anyway!"'' - While 'helping' Oliver and Jessica with Diego. "I am the strongest woman alive!" - Rapturously shouted at the sea, when first arriving at the pier. "I know what I'm going to do. (...) I'm gonna try! None of us deserve this fucking place, so I'm gonna protect anyone I can!" - Her chest pounding standing by her values, moments prior to her fatal final fight. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Christine, in chronological order. V7 *Love & Money *before the day is done, my prince is gonna come Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Christine Bright. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students